


She'll be just fine

by Tea4T



Series: soft semi related one shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), The Lions as Cats, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: Cinna's a little trouble maker who worried her owners





	She'll be just fine

His right leg bounced rapidly with anxiety, while he picked at the lingering black nail polish on a few of his fingernails. The waiting room only had several other people in it, but the expected silence wasn’t there. Even though his nerves were on high alert, the atmosphere in the room was bubbly and relaxed, but that was to be expected when you’re sitting in a veterinary clinic waiting room. The sounds of dogs whining and their nails clicking on the tile floor clashed with the hushed tones of their owners attempting to keep their pets calm. A few of the owners chatted among themselves about their respective animals and related things while others just watched the news on the television that was on the wall. 

Keith’s anxiety spiked when one of the examination room doors opened and a nurse exited followed by an elderly lady with a Pomeranian on a bright pink bedazzled leash. The two of them spoke for several minutes about medications and dietary restrictions before the women paid for her bill and left. Keith went to bite his thumb to relieve some stress but his hand quickly stopped. Slender tanned fingers slipped into the spaces between his, squeezing gently as they brought his hand up to be kissed by the soft lips of his husband. 

“Honey, stop worrying so much, Cinna’s fine.” Lance said softly, “we didn’t get any emergency calls, remember, so she’s just fine.” he rubbed his thumb lightly over the back of Keith’s hand. Lance knew that Keith loved their cats but he didn’t realize just how anxious he would get having to take one to the vet. Now the reason they were waiting patiently at the vets was because of their feisty two-year-old tabby, Cinnamon - Cinna for short- got herself into some trouble. She had a tendency to bite and eat things that she shouldn’t which resulted in her getting an infection in her mouth from eating a bug. It felt like a silly reason considering she did it all the time but it must have been a very different bug to cause this type of reaction. Nevertheless, when they had noticed the swelling in her mouth, Lance quickly made an appointment. After that, they spent a week giving her antibiotics, the first couple of times had been a disaster, neither of them knew what they were doing and didn’t want to hurt their little girl by accident, so they called Keith’s brother-in-law Adam over to help administer her meds. 

With Adam there, things were going smoothly, however, at Cinna’s follow up visit, the husbands were told that while the swelling had gone down tremendously, they should have the rest of the mass surgically removed and tested. Keith and Lance agreed with the doctor and set up an appointment for the next day with a 9:00 am drop off time. Keith had insisted that he would drop Cinna off so that Lance didn’t have to take time off work, they argued briefly about it but Lance reluctantly agreed to let his husband go alone, with the instructions to call him if anything went wrong. 

Roughly an hour after Keith left with Cinna Lance’s phone rang. He answered it sweetly, asking how everything went but he was met with silence. “Keith, Love, is everything okay?” and with that, his husband broke down on the other end. Lance shushed Keith softly trying to coax what was wrong. 

“She’s going to be fine! I know she is…” Keith whined 

Lance sighed quietly,  _ so that’s what’s wrong. He’s just nervous. _ “Yes, Hun, Cinna will be fine. She’s your little girl remember. She’ll probably bite them a few more times before they can even knock her out.” Lance listens to his husband chuckle at his comment. 

Keith sniffled a little bit before taking a big breath and let out a frustrated huff, “I don’t even know why I’m crying!” he grumbled, “I know she’s fine, I know that this is a routine thing for the vets, I just… I-” Keith let out another angry sound. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, sweetheart!” Lance said softly, “you’re just stressed and nervous. This is the first time you’ve taken Cinna to the vet for something like this and you went alone. It’s okay to be upset, you just love her so much and you don’t want to see her sick or in pain. She will be just fine okay.” Lance’s words and tone of voice reassured Keith that everything was going to be okay. 

Keith took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly, “ Thank you, Lance, I really needed to hear that. I love you.”

“No worries hun, I love you too.” 

They stayed on the phone for another twenty minutes to make sure that Keith was calmed down enough to drive to work before Lance’s boss started chirping at him for taking a personal call during work hours. The rest of the day went by rather quickly without a problem. The only call they get from the vet was the one telling them that Cinna would be ready for pick up at five o’clock, which is what they are doing right now. 

The calming gestures from Lance helped to easy Keith‘s frazzled nerves, he let out a deep breath and leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder. Lance gently kissed the top of his head then went to rest his cheek there, although, before he could Cinna’s name was called and Keith shoot up like a rocket and smacked their heads together. 

Lance cried out, grabbing his cheek, “Keith!” 

“Ahh Sorry!” Keith quickly kissed his sore cheek before rushing over to where the nurse was with Cinna’s carrying case. The other pet owners that were still sitting in the waiting room chucked at their antics. 

Once they paid for the visits, collected her meds and made sure to listen closely to all the administration instructions the three of them were off to the car. Keith had visibly relaxed when he finally sat down in the car, happy to have his little girl back. 

Lance smiled lovingly at his husband when he noticed that he had fallen asleep halfway through their drive home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off my experience with taking my cat to the vet alone... yeah I cried in the parking lot for like 20 minutes after because I was so stressed out and nervous.... I am weak when it comes to my babies


End file.
